User talk:Thesaurus Rex
Welcome Hi, welcome to Reptile Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Hello! page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 06:38, 2010 April 11 Admin Good luck on becoming admin Semper fi 45 18:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) (no I don't know you) The British wildlife Wiki I am admin at The British Wildlife Wiki. I was wondering whether you would be able to share information and add reptile pages to our wiki. I know of a few species of reptiles which are invaders to the UK. They have been brung over by mistake or escaped pets have been brreding etc. I was hoping you would be able to lend a hand, also it would help you gain contributors as i am willing to become partners if you help as i am very intrested in Herptiles. Thanks TheWWC 21:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :I would be honored to! I don't know much about UK herps, but I'll do as much research as I can, and will put as much information as I can into it. Thank you. Thesaurus Rex 23:57, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Adopting Hi. Great job so far. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights on the wiki. Good luck, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 03:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much! Thesaurus Rex 03:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) New Color Scheme I like the new colors! They look really neat together. I was wondering... Would you mind if I experiment with a new main page design? It should look similar to this. If it doesn't work, you can always use the rollback feature to undo everything. MontagnaMagica | Talk 15:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hi! Thank you for your offering to help, but the Main Page will be updated soon. It's on my list of things to do ;) Thesaurus Rex 02:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Why don't you try and see if you can make a namespace, and put your design on that? Thesaurus Rex 03:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I got started on the design, but I didn't have time to finish it yet... Here it is: Main Page Test. What do you think so far? --MontagnaMagica | Talk 05:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Too bad the Monaco is not going to stay... I like the way this wiki looks. :( I'm having a little trouble with the formatting... I'm waiting for some help from Community Central. --MontagnaMagica | Talk 16:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree...I really hope they don't change it. If they still plan on doing it, I might try moving the wiki... Thesaurus Rex 23:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) New Main Page Design Alright! I finished the design! Click here to check it out! Thanks for letting me try this! What do you think? MontagnaMagica | Talk 17:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad you like it! Go ahead and set it as the main page, that's the whole reason I created it. And of course, you can edit it too! MontagnaMagica | Talk 00:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Polls Hi again! Would you happen to know any good ideas for a poll to be put on the main page? MontagnaMagica | Talk 03:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :The current one would be just fine. I don't think we'd be needing a new poll anytime soon though. Thesaurus Rex 04:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Favicon Hi again! I found this: while searching the web today. I don't see any problems with copyright issues... Do you want to use it? If so, you can upload it to "Favicon.ico". Otherwise, you can just delete it. MontagnaMagica|Talk 22:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Please check your sources OK, Thanks for clearing all of that up. I was a bit confused about that, hence the multiple redirects. Thanks for the source too, that should prove useful in the future. One question though, how do you cite references from a book? Do you just give the name of the book? MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Not exactly. There's many ways to cite a book. You could search Wikipedia, eHow, or even Yahoo! Answers to find a way. One way to cite a book is to put in the name of the author first (starting with surname), then the name of the book in italics, and then edition number, city it was published in, name of the publisher, and then the year it was published. For example: :Doe, John. My Book. 1000. IDK City: Acme Publishing, 2010. :You can also try citationmachine.net to help you make citations. I believe here will be a good choice. Good luck! :Oh, and don't be afraid to post on your talk page. I'm following the page, so as soon as you reply on your page I will be notified. Thesaurus Rex 05:47, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Moving? Hi again! Sorry about the late response! Would you mind giving me the links to those site please? I'm having trouble finding them on Google! :P MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:05, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Moving? Hi, I took a look at the links, so here are my thoughts... Both are free, so that's a big plus. :) Referta: *'Pros:' *No ads! :) *'Cons:' *File storage is limited. *No Favicon. *URL might be harder to find with a search engine. Wikii: *'Pros:' *Wikii should be easier to find with Google than Referta. *STORAGE SPACE!!! UNLIMITED STORAGE SPACE!!! :D *'Cons:' *I don't see anything about customizing a skin, however, I haven't actually tried it, so I might be wrong. Overall, in my opinion, I think Wikii is the better choice. Of course, the choice is ultimately up to you. Also, keep in mind that when you move a wiki, Wikia won't delete it. You will have to compete with this Wikia wiki for popularity. The good news is, that this wiki is still small, so, if it gains more content on the other host, the Wikia version will become obsolete. One more thing, have you checked out Shout Wiki? It also seems like a pretty good choice. I think it has similar features to Wikii, and the skins (Including MonoBook) are very customizable. MontagnaMagica|Talk 02:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Possible redoing Hi! I was just wondering, considering the state of some of the articles, they would probably need to be rewritten. These articles unfortunately make up a large part of the wiki. I was going to rewrite these, but just wanted to check with you before I do anything major. Thanks! Styracosaurus Rider 17:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Go right ahead and edit. I was going to rewrite them anyway. Thank you, and please don't forget to include some reliable sources! Thesaurus Rex 05:00, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Still want to move? Hey there! I just wanted to make sure... Are you still planning on leaving Wikia? You know that if you do move, it will split the community! For all we know, Wikia may come up with another new look months later (hopefully better than this!). Don't worry though, if you still plan on moving, I'll move with you. :) MontagnaMagica|Talk 20:24, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been starting to reconsider lately. I suppose I can use Monobook for the time being. And it's not like it's going to do anything drastically different. Do you want to move? Thesaurus Rex 22:52, November 8, 2010 (UTC) OK then, we'll stay! I always kind of thought that moving was a bit extreme. :) Hey, good idea for the poll! I might use that on my wiki as well... By the way, you can always change the name later on, by using . Thanks for the adminship! :) MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:20, November 15, 2010 (UTC) New background Hi, I just wanted to give you a heads up (because you're the head honcho around here) about a new background I proposed for the wiki, which you can see on the right. The full explanation is here. What do you think? Styracosaurus Rider 16:39, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ Gradients I though I would post the code here, since it is very specific: You should change: ---- a.wikia-button.secondary, .wikia-single-button a.secondary, .wikia-menu-button.secondary, input.secondarytype="submit", input.secondarytype="reset", input.secondarytype="button", .button.secondary, button.secondary { background-image:-moz-linear-gradient(center top , #338800 45%, #114400 90%); border:1px solid #E5E5CC; color:#FFFFFF; } a.wikia-button.secondary, .wikia-single-button a.secondary, .wikia-menu-button.secondary, input.secondarytype="submit", input.secondarytype="reset", input.secondarytype="button", .button.secondary, button.secondary { -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, from(#338800), to(#114400)); border: 1px solid #E5E5CC; color: white; } ---- to a.wikia-button.secondary, .wikia-single-button a.secondary, .wikia-menu-button.secondary, input.secondarytype="submit", input.secondarytype="reset", input.secondarytype="button", .button.secondary, button.secondary { background-image:-moz-linear-gradient(center top , #338800 45%, #114400 90%); background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, from(#338800), to(#114400)); border:1px solid #E5E5CC; color:#FFFFFF; } ---- You can have both background-image: statements in one block, every browser just ignores the lines it cannot understand. As for the voting bar: Change ---- .pollAnswerVotes div { background:none repeat scroll 0 0 #668844; ---- to ---- .pollAnswerVotes div { background:none repeat scroll 0 0 #668844 !important; ---- Frank (Marakesh) 21:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC)